


rembering the date of an eclipe

by stillmadaboutpetra



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Poetry, neither of these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillmadaboutpetra/pseuds/stillmadaboutpetra
Summary: if it had been her instead.
Relationships: Renfri | Shrike & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Renfri | Shrike/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	rembering the date of an eclipe

**Author's Note:**

> ill think about renfri forever and yennefer forever and sometimes cry about them and all women  
> the only ppl who will ever see this r my subscribers so sorry lol

If it had been her instead  
Her instead of Renfri in a woods one day, would she have closed her eyes at all in pleasure, even once-  
Would she have promised the song of the world  
Would she have left him  
Known him before a curse or destiny  
If it had been her instead  
Would she not have slit his throat  
Would she not have known the moment he tried to dissuade her from her path  
that he was on the wrong side of her history  
the wrong side of her heart  
He was wrong  
And that meant she was right  
If it had been her instead  
She would have been too weak to stop - she wouldn’t have been worth more than a rape  
Would have been killed  
She wouldn't have been pretty  
She wouldn't have been capable of revenge by any force than her heart  
Her imagination a bent thing unable to lift its own head  
(would she have- could she have - called chaos?  
(did she know how to wish for someone other than herself to die?)  
If it was her, it would not be her wide disarming blows  
It would not be her hesitations and weakness and false promises  
A resolve to do the lesser evil  
Damn the whole town  
She would have killed them herself  
She would have. She knows it.  
Even the children if that’s what it took. Just this once.  
(no. she’s lying to herself. She’s had centuries of practice.)  
She would have mounted the stairs with fire at her back  
And drug that wretch of a man down from his tower  
That un-disgraced mage  
Baby killer  
Girl killer  
Up to his elbows in wombs  
If it was her she would have kissed Renfri and promised her everything  
She would have.  
She would have given her sword or her magic  
She would have died on a table in a cot in a tower  
She would have bled out under that black sun  
Where was she when it happened  
When it happened over and over again  
Mothers and daughters  
That’s what it always is. Mothers and daughters.  
Misborns.  
Blood passed from womb to tomb  
Did she nurse  
Did she suckle, swallow, cry with simple aches and simple needs  
Was she held tenderly  
Even once  
Cursed. Damned.  
Where was she  
And why was he - why was it always him  
Every time. It was always him. And he’s never the right one.  
He’s never right.


End file.
